


Imagine: Being Crowley's wife and arguing with his mother Rowena

by TheBGassassin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Comedy, F/M, crowley is fed up, plot twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: There is nothing better than a mother-in-law's relationship with her daughter-in-law. Yours with Rowena is an example for that...





	Imagine: Being Crowley's wife and arguing with his mother Rowena

The throne room of Hell was dead silent for the first time in centuries. Everyone, including the King himself - Crowley, listened to the heated argument between the two women who supposedly had a leading role in his life - his mother Rowena and his wife Y/N. He sat on the throne, legs crossed, and rubbed his temples in a desperate attempt to isolate himself from the noise, which annoyed him to no bounds. It had been like that ever since Rowena first arrived in his kingdom. She decided she was going to give her all to cast her daughter-in-law out of her son’s life but the fiery queen of Hell was just as hot-headed and loud-mouthed as her mother-in-law and wasn’t going to step down for the older woman. Crowley didn’t really know what to do in a situation like this, because the last time he interfered in the argument and told them to shut up, the two rivaling women actually ganged up on him and nearly killed him, or at least that was what he thought they were going to do. And since then he tried his best to abstract himself from the noise they were making. Oh, the eternal war between mothers-in-law and daughters-in-law.

“Last time I checked, me and my husband were rulers and not you!“ Y/N yelled, pulling Crowley out of his thoughts “So you have no right to make the rules in  _our_ kingdom!“ This time they argued because Rowena wanted to change the rules about the hierarchy in Hell and basically make a tyrant out of her son, to which Y/N was strictly against. “Who raised you to talk to your mother-in-law like that?“ Rowena mocked with a pretended surprise on her face “I am only looking after my son and to make him a better ruler. I don’t want him to be betrayed by his own people! Skills you clearly lack and therefore, can’t teach him.“ she retorted with a smirk,infuriating Y/N even more. “Oh, please, I saw through your act! Matter-of-factly, you want exactly the opposite of what you just said.“Y/N yelled “And Crowley sees it too! Tell her, Crowley!“ The moment he was the most afraid of… “My son knows better than to believe some third class ‘gold digger‘ who he brought in just because he needed new entertainment. Tell her, Fergus!“ Rowena turned to her son for support. 

Ouch… That stung deeper than Y/N thought, even though she knew it wasn’t true. All eyes were on her now and Crowley sighed heavily, his eyes drifting over from his wife to his mother“Mother, I think it’s time we put an end to this useless argument-” but Y/N cut him off, in a fit of rage “At least I wouldn’t leave my son for dead without warning and suck up to him centuries later just to get even the smallest glimpse of power!” Now it was Rowena’s turn to be taken aback. “Sweetheart-” Crowley spoke to her, trying to calm her, but she ignored him “And you call what you did discipline! I call it cruelty!” she scoffed coldly “Darling-” Crowley interfered again, but to no avail. “He is who he is thanks to me! I should have taught him how to differ the good from the bad kind of women, though. If it were up to me entirely, you would be long gone and living in the streets or in a cell somewhere in the depths of ‘your’ kingdom, which shouldn’t even belong to you in the first place.” Rowena hissed, malice in her voice. “As mother of the king himself, I believe my orders should lay heavier in their place than yours.” Everyone was expecting Crowley to break up the argument finally. “Mother, that would be for me to decide who-” but he was cut off again “I remind you again, me and the king have been married for longer than you have known your son I’d guess.” Y/N scoffed “And basically this kingdom belongs to us, just as much as it will belong to our soon to be born son! And you can’t do anything about it because I am carrying the future prince of Hell!”

The last statement made a heavy silence fall into the room. Some of the demons stared at their queen, mouths agape. Rowena’s eyes widened and she finally stopped talking. Crowley cleared his throat and stood up from the throne “Is this true, Y/N?” he asked you softly and stepped towards his wife, who nodded “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asked again, taking her hand in his and caressing her knuckles with his thumb. “I wanted to be sure.” she shrugged “But now I am. Three months.” she smiled up at him. It was in that moment when Crowley turned towards his mother and spoke with an iron voice “If something were to happen to my wife or child, be sure I will hold you responsible for it.” then his voice got louder, addressing everyone in the room “This goes to everyone of you. In my absence, you will look after her and tend to her every need as soon as she asks you. If I hear her complain even once, the consequences will be severe.” his gaze shifted to the horrified face of Rowena once again “The same goes for you, mother. Look after her and try not to anger her again.” Nobody needed to be sharp to know he was being sarcastic. At this point, Crowley wouldn’t even let Rowena go near his queen. Y/N smirked triumphantly at her mother-in-law, placing her hand gently on her abdomen.

 

 


End file.
